Assistance in project formulation was provided to PharmaSeq, Inc., A New Jersey based startup company that has received a NIST APT grant. They proposed a novel, high speed, DNA detection system that uses micro transponders to identify the DNA sequence. The readout of the hybridization signal will be by a custom built flow cytometer designed to analyze the large (2505 cubes) silicon transponders. We are in the process of negotiating an agreement with PharmaSeq to evaluate different approaches to measuring transponder associated fluorescence.